MMT is a digital container standard or format that specifies technologies for the delivery of coded media data for multimedia service over heterogeneous IP network environments. The delivered coded media data includes both audiovisual media data requiring synchronized decoding and presentation of a specific unit of data in a designated time, namely timed data, and other types of data that are decoded and presented in an arbitrary time based on the context of service or interaction by the user, namely non-timed data.
MMTP has been adopted by Japanese broadcast industry for Super Hi Vision and has been also selected as one of standards for development of the next generation broadcast standard by Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC). As there are many broadcast infrastructures and services still using MPEG-2 TS, there might be cases that MPEG-2 TS is converted to MMT Protocol stream and vice versa. One example is redistribution of MMTP based terrestrial broadcast content to cable TV services using MPEG-2 TS.